mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Thad Carlson
Thad Carlson is a character in Bully, and is a member of the Nerds at Dixmor Academy. Role in Game Thad is most active during the events of chapter 4. When Jimmy Hopkins needs to get to the Dixmor Observatory from the library in "Stronghold Assault", Thad is the one who has the key code and he reluctantly gives it to Jimmy. When Jimmy sprays over some kinky posters of Mandy Wiles in Bullworth, Thad puts a brand new poster up and wanks off to it. He also appeared in the cutscene in "Defender of the Castle", moving the Nerds stuff out from the observatory along with Cornelius Johnston. His role in the mission "The Big, Bad Game" is to make sure that Jimmy can do the cow dance correctly since he wore the outfit of the school's mascot and Thad is concerned about stuff like that. For Halloween, he dresses up as "Super Thad", a superhero guy who wields a yardstick. Super Thad wears a yellow bodysuit and a pair of ugly white underwear over it. The disgusting underwear are defaced with poo, pee and cum steins. He also plays on the nerds' dodgeball team. Personality and traits Thad is known around the school for both; his lisp and for his fixation and fetishes on yardsticks. Thad pronounces "s" as "th", and makes sounds that make it seem like he spits when he talks. He can frequently be seen carrying a large yardstick around with steins of his sperm on it, and likes to use it as a weapon when he fights. In an apparently infamous incident that occurred only but a year before Jimmy Hopkins came to the school, Thad broke a yardstick over Larry Romano's head and got away with it without being beaten up, according to Tad Spencer. Calrson is also confrontational and aggressive even by nerd standards. In a few different missions during fights, rather than cower like most of the nerds do (minus Bucky Pasteur), Thad joins in the fight. Although most of the nerds hate the Bullies and The Jocks, Thad's primary grudge is against the Greasers. Thad is also well known for his ability to make weapons out of stuff, boasting about it to others and sometimes using threats regarding this. According to the bully, Troy Miller, Thad once made a grenade out of an eraser. However, like mostly everything else Miller says, that is possibly a lie. It appears Fhad has an interest in American history (who doesn't, tho?), this is shown in his dialogue when he quotes Mayor Griffon, Carlo Falcone, and Dutch van der Linde. Thad is also the younger brother of the Jock, Dan Wilson. Trivia *His disgust can be compared to that of Jason1980 and James1981. *His report card grades, as sometimes seen, are the following: **Art: D- **Science: B+ **English: F+ **History: A **Math: C **Biology: D- **Chemistry: A **Geography: A- **Music: A **Photography: D **Shop: C- **Home Economics: C *Thad is the tallest nerd in the game. Theme songs His theme song is I’m Awesome by the American rapper Spose. Mostly everything in this song is true regarding his sithy personal life. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Bully Category:Gingers Category:Americans Category:Poverty at it's Finest Category:Druggies Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:They Stink! Category:Useless Category:Non important